This invention is directed generally to hair coloring, and more particularly to systems and methods for applying hair coloring materials to hair.
In modern society, it is not uncommon for people to color their hair. However, not all hair coloring is alike, nor is all hair colored for the same reasons. For instance, middle aged people and senior citizens often chose to color their hair so that they appear younger. Women, and some men, sometimes choose to place highlights in their hair. Still yet, other individuals, who typically are young, often choose bright colors to color their hair for many reasons. The hair coloring procedures used to generate these results are often markedly different and use different coloring materials. The hair coloring materials may be dyes that may or may not be easily washed from the colored hair with conventional shampoo and water, or other materials.
For as many reasons exist for a person to color their hair, there exist nearly as many systems for applying color to hair. For instance, hair may be colored by hair professionals in salons using liquid dyes. The dyes are often thoroughly mixed with the hair by the hands of a technician or stylist. This process may also be completed at home using dyes purchased at retail stores. Another system for applying color to hair is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,177, which depicts a cartridge coupled to a plurality of hollow dispensing tines. The tines resemble the bristles of a common hair brush. The cartridge includes a piston that forces a hair dye through the tines to contact hair while the cartridge is passed through hair as though brushing hair using a conventional hair brush. While these systems provide methods for applying dye to hair, most of these systems do not facilitate easy to use methods of applying dye to select portions of hair on a person""s head. In addition, most conventional systems involve undesirable contact of a person""s hands with hair dyes.
Thus, a need exists for a hair color applicator capable of overcoming these and other disadvantages of the conventional systems.
This invention relates to a hair coloring applicator for applying a hair coloring material to one or more strands of hair. The hair coloring material may be formed from one or more colors and from a variety of materials, such as, but not limited to pastels, hair mascara, and others. The hair coloring applicator may include one or more brushes having a plurality of bristles. In at least one embodiment, the bristles may be angled away from the direction of rotation of the brush. The brush may be rotatably coupled to a body and configured to contact strands of hair without tangling the hair. The body of the hair coloring applicator may include a housing configured to contain at least a portion of the brush. The housing may include one or more openings configured to receive one or more strands of hair and place the strands of hair in contact with the bristles of the brush. The hair coloring applicator may also include at least one device for applying a hair coloring material to the plurality of bristles of the brush.
In one embodiment, the device for applying a hair coloring material to the bristles may be a cavity in the housing. The cavity may be configured to contain a cartridge holding
a hair coloring material in a position so that the hair coloring material may contact the bristles of the brush. The cartridge may hold one or more colors of hair coloring material. The cavity may also include a biasing mechanism for biasing the cartridge towards the bristles of the brush. In another embodiment, the device may be formed from one or more orifices in the housing for receiving a hair coloring material. In at least one embodiment, the orifice may contain a retention mechanism, such as threads, for engaging a container holding a hair coloring material.
The hair applicator may also include a deflector for positioning one or more strands of hair in the opening in the housing. The deflector may form a hair channel between the deflector and the opening in the housing through which strands of hair may pass. The deflector may include a flat, curved, or other shaped inside surface corresponding to a configuration of the bristles of the brush. The deflector may be moved between open and closed positions. In at least one embodiment, the deflector may be biased towards the closed position, which applies a predetermined amount of pressure to the deflector. The brush of the hair coloring applicator may be rotated using a drive device. The drive device may be a crank, a motor, or other device for rotating the brush. In embodiments having the motor, the motor may be coupled to the brush using one or more gears. A power supply may be coupled to the motor. The power source may be one or more batteries, a publicly available power system, or other such device. A switch may be include in the body for controlling the motor.
The body of the hair coloring applicator may include a handle for facilitating use of the hair coloring applicator. The handle may be ergonomically designed to reduce fatigue of a user. In at least one embodiment, the handle may house the power source and motor. The handle may be removable to facilitate removal of excess hair coloring material from the housing and brush without jeopardizing the motor and power source contained in the handle to contact with water. In some embodiments, the brush may be removable for cleaning or replacement, or both.
The hair coloring applicator may be used for a variety of purposes. For instance, and not by way of limitation, the hair coloring applicator may be used to add bright colors to hair, which is often desirable for clowns, young girls, sports fans, and others. The hair coloring applicator may also be used to color a natural streak of hair on a person that is not the same color as the rest of the hair. For example, the hair coloring applicator may be used to add color a streak of gray hair so that the gray streak blends in with the surrounding hair. In another example, the hair coloring applicator may be used to apply a highlight, such as a blonde streak, to a head of hair. In yet another example, the hair coloring applicator may be used to add streaks of multiple colors to a head of hair. These and other uses will become apparent upon review of the enclosed drawings and detailed description below.